fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Rook
Captain Rook is the main villain in the Robin Hood fanfic The Visitor. He was voiced by Michael Madsen. As a youth he is voiced by Aaron Carter. Biography Rook was born in Nottingham, England. His father, Adrian Rook, was a warrior feared throughout the world. Rook's younger brother would later grow up to be the Sheriff of Nottingham. Rook and his father fought together when he was a teenager. He was injured in battle, but survived, while Adrian was killed by William Locksley. He vowed to get revenge on him someday. As an adult, he encountered William who was struggling to provide for his young family, including his son who would grow up to be the famous outlaw Robin Hood. He became the leader of the army based in France and signed him up. However, over time, he began to force William into engaging in raiding and killing innocent people, under threat that his family would die. William would later flee and this would form the main plot of The Visitor. Appearance and personality Rook is a tall, muscular wolf. He has grey-brown fur and he wears thick armor and a black cape. On his feet, he wears brown boots that have fur-lined tops. Rook's eyes are ocher and his face is scarred following a fight with William. Rook is a cruel, violent and stubborn individual. He is genuinely uncaring and shows no sympathy whatsoever for those who suffer under his control. He is also extremely manipulative, particularly towards William, after threatening his family's life should he not cooperate with him. Appearances The Visitor Rook arrives in England with his soldiers searching for Robin's father, William, who has escaped into Sherwood Forest and has found his son. When one of his soldiers asks if they are going after him, Rook simply answers that William is a fugitive, and he'll "hunt to the end of the world" to capture him for deserting the army. They search for him, but have little success. Whilst searching the town for William, Rook, by chance, encounters the Sheriff of Nottingham in the local tavern, The Hatchet. He tells him that he is his long-lost brother, and that both are searching for William. The two wolves set out and look for him. They spy on him with Robin and his friends, who are sleeping that night. Rook's soldiers cause a distraction, waking the gang up. As Robin, Maid Marian and Little John go off to investigate, Rook and the Sheriff ambush William and knock him unconscious and carry him back to the boat. Robin and his friends arrive just to see the disguised wolves escape with the unconscious William and load him onto a boat. Robin announces that they will search for his father. The next day, at Fort Doom, William regains consciousness and the Sheriff and Rook interrogate him. Rook tells William about him being brothers with the Sheriff and how he battled him when he was young. Meanwhile, Robin and his friends are on their search for William. On their travels, they rest at a local tavern for the night. (Marian particularly needs to rest, thanks to her being heavily pregnant with Robin's first child.) The next day, they sail to France, where they arrive on the edge of Fort Doom. They disguise themselves as prisoners as a means of sneaking past the guards. After getting past Rook, Robin gets to work freeing William, along with the other prisoners. A battle ensues between Rook, the Sheriff and our heroes. A fire occurs when Rook throws a torch. The gang-and the prisoners escape-with the Sheriff in hot pursuit. Rook trips over and is incinerated in the blaze. The Sheriff escapes, and as the gang sail back to Nottingham, he makes amends with them and they travel back to England together. Trivia * Rook's first name is never revealed. * Michael Madsen secured the role after Maurice LaMarche, Clancy Brown, John Heard, Jeff Glen Bennett, Lance Henriksen and Diedrich Bader backed out. * Michael Madsen also voiced the wolf character, Maugrim in The Chronicles of Narnia. * Rook is able to speak French. * Michael's sister, Virginia, makes a brief appearance as the Sheriff and Rook's mother. Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Animal villians Category:Warriors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wolves Category:Swordsmen Category:Bullies Category:Sons Category:Killers Category:Mass murderers Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Robin Hood Fanmake Category:Deceased characters Category:Murderers Category:European characters Category:French characters